


Dream Scene

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: Cybermen smash up a charming countryside scene.





	Dream Scene

"This is a dream. Let's make that clear from the start. How does anyone know they're in a dream? But I know, and you know, that however horrible it gets, and however much sense it doesn't make, it'll end by waking up. I don't know where I am or how I got here, but I'm reporting to you, live, from a dry riverbed in an otherwise typical, idyllic, jigsaw scene. Willow trees both sides. Stunning white clouds sailing through too much bright blue sky. Thatched cottages. Behind me? Cybermen! Charging this way! Scrambling diagonally across from one side to the other, pushing past me! Not attacking me? Why? I see! Too busy firing at jeeps crossing the arched stone bridge ahead! Bolts of electricity tear apart the pillars of the low wall! Soldiers returning fire! A line of machine gun bullets ripping along, throwing up dust, racing towards me! I'm flung backwards by the force! Flat on my back, unable to move! The jeeps rumble away. My vision has reduced to two circles of smoky sky surrounded by blackness. A cyberman leans into my view. I'm being dragged away. Let me wake up! Now! It's a dream! Am I saying this aloud? This is where I wake up! And it was all a dream!"

"Cybermen do not dream. Cybermen do not sleep."


End file.
